onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 509
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 592 p.2-7, 16-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.0 | rank = 6 }} "Contact! The Great Swordsman Mihawk - Zoro's Struggle of Willpower" is the 509th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro tried to go back to the sea using the small boat given to him by Mihawk but he could not get past the humandrills. Elsewhere, Brook is caught by the longarms while trying to make peace between them and the locals on Nakamura Island. Luffy, back at the Amazon Lily, agrees with Rayleigh's suggestion and decides to go back to Marineford. Long Summary Zoro wakes up at Mihawk's castle where Perona is crying over Gecko Moria's death. Mihawk is annoyed by her crying and tells her that Moria's death may not be for real as when he left the Battle of Marineford, Moria was still alive. Zoro then asks Mihawk if he knows more about Luffy as well as a way to get off the island. Mihawk answers with that he does not know anything more about Luffy and tells Zoro that there is a boat he could use to escape the island. Zoro is then seen dragging the boat through the forest, and after a while, the humandrills come to attack, as Zoro expected. After fighting for a while, Zoro realizes, much to his surprise, that they have started copying his own sword style, santoryu. Back at Mihawk's castle, Perona is worrying about Zoro. Mihawk tells her to go search for him if she is that worried about him and she goes off. Mihawk then appears behind Zoro at the forest and explains how the humandrills learned their violent behavior by observing humans. He then reveals that the Shikkearu Kingdom had a big war, a few years before he moved in, from which the humandrills learned how to fight and use weapons. He tells Zoro to go back to the castle and rest. Zoro declines the invitation and continues fighting the humandrills. The shamans at Namakura Island are wondering what has happened to Brook. Brook then appears and gives them a pile of music sheets. The shamans mistake them for talismans to be used against the Longarm Tribe and put them everywhere. At the same time, longarms approach the shamans. Brook explains that the talismans are simply note sheets and the shamans get depressed. He then plays them a song, which gives them the energy to fight. So they wind up capturing a few longarms. Brook then gives them a speech about how it is important to fight on their own and tells them to release the longarms, as he made a "Devil's contract" with them. The shamans release them and then Brook gives yet another speech about how fighting is pointless. The longarms however tie up Brook and take him away. One of the shamans states that they have a crisis and they should summon another devil right away. Rayleigh gives Luffy the second option. Both Jinbe and Hancock are surprised by it and state that it is too harsh. Rayleigh says it is up to Luffy to decide and so Luffy makes his decision. Luffy says that he wants to meet his crew, and tells them he wants to go back to Marineford, the place where his own brother, Ace, had recently died. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that some of the humandrills have learned Zoro's santoryu. *In the manga, Zoro has his entire conversation with Mihawk outside the castle. In this episode, part of the conversation happens inside the castle. *The anime shows Brook playing music for the cultists and it also shows how the longarms kidnapped Brook. *The piece Brook played is the same score that was played by Battler in the third movie, where the piece was used to control the horn eaters. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Trivia *The country on Mihawks wine bottle resembles Ukraine. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 509